


Fluff blowjob stuff

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, |-/
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, blowjob, handjob, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is an intern at the bakery where Josh works and they're so gay for each other and after closing time, things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff blowjob stuff

Josh flipped the card so that it showed "closed" on the outside, and silently hummed a tune from the radio as he walked to the cleaning cupboard in the back and took out the toilet rolls and paper towels. His job at the local bakery wasn't as bad as he'd expected at first, especially now with the new cute intern walking around. All he had left to do was to quickly refill the toilet supplies and then he could lock the door and go home and take a glorious nap on the couch. He walked into the bathroom and dumped what he was holding onto the floor. But as he opened the door of the first cubicle he froze, and so did the other man sitting there. Josh couldn't suppress the grin growing on his face, the image was just too absurd.

"I-eh, I..." the intern struggled, speechless. The donut in his hands was around his dick but didn't move anymore.

"Are you... masturbating with that?" Josh asked, barely hiding his amusement. Tyler opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. He just kind of stared at Josh wide-eyed. Josh took a step forward, closing in on Tyler. He reached out with both his hands and slowly slid the dough circle off of the semi-erect penis, purposely touching the shaft with his finger, sending a tingle through his spine. _He must've only just begun_ , Josh thought. Tyler bit his lip, no idea what was going on. He wasn't quite protesting, though.

"Well then," Josh said, inching even closer so he could lock the door behind them, "let me finish what you started." He wasted no time and straight away, resting his hands on the wall behind Tyler, pressed his lips softly on the other's. Tyler automatically leaned into him, his shoulders relaxing and closing his eyes. Josh's lips moved against his and he felt a warm tingle spread through his body. The only real reason for his interning here had been Josh. And he knew there and then he was not going to quit anytime soon. He parted his lips during the kiss, and Josh took the invitation to touch the tip of Tyler's tongue with his own. Tyler's muscles clenched at this strange sensation he never knew he desired so much. His breathing sped up and he put his hands on Josh's waist, slipping under his Tshirt and tracing his v-lines with his fingertips. That's when Josh took one hand off the wall and laid it on Tyler's bare thigh. He moved it upwards, teasingly slowly, until eventually he reached the base of the cock, which was getting harder again.

"Do you like that?" Josh asked softly, looking into Tylers eyes. "Y-yes, please go on" Tyler begged. Josh smirked and enclosed his big fingers around it. He carefully pumped once, and twice, and when Tyler's hips automatically thrusted forward into his hand, a third time. One more kiss and then, without pausing the pumping, he got down on his knees. Tyler's hands slipped away from Josh's stomach, and he first rubbed his face because of the uncontainable pleasure he was receiving, then buried them in Josh's dyed hair and lightly tugged it to encourage him. Josh stroked the now fully erect penis one more time, before leaning in and putting his lips around the tip. Tyler threw his head back and tried desperately to hold back his moans, horrendously failing at it. The sudden warmth and wetness of Josh's mouth made his breathing shaky for a moment. Josh took in a little more of him and licked around the top, noticing he still tasted kind of sweet because of the attempted donut-fucking. He should do that more often. Tyler pushed his head further around his throbbing cock, and was quite surprised Josh barely seemed to have a gag reflex. Josh was now fully in a steady rhythm, with Tyler thrusting along perfectly. The speed was slowly increasing and so were the pleasure in Tyler's entire body and the temperature in the small cabin. Tyler moaned and clenched his fists around Josh's bright hair, who didn't even seem to notice because he was so determined to make him cum with the best orgasm imaginable. Tyler thrusted his hips a final time, panted a "Josh... I-" but then released his load paired with and intense, almost electric feeling inside his body, and he held his breath, teeth clenched as Josh swallowed it all. After that he relaxed all of his muscles and leaned back against the wall, panting with his eyes closed.

 

"Maybe you should pull up your pants now." Josh advised him while wiping his mouth. Tyler shot up as he realized what has just happened and his face turned red as he awkwardly tried to put his pants on again, fumbling with his belt. Josh just watched, feeling a but sorry but mostly amused by his embarrassment. "Hey, it's okay." he assured him, lifting his chin so he was forced to look at him. "There's nothing to be ashamed about." Tyler bit his lip and shyly looked up at him with irresistible puppy eyes. "Fuck, stop being so adorable." Josh whispered before pressing his lips against Tyler's. Tyler reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you." he said seriously, looking into both eyes to make sure Josh knew that he meant it. Josh grabbed his hand and pulled them out of the tiny space after unlocking the door. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" he asked, ripping open a package to actually get done what he came here for. "Ehm, no, I think?" Tyler answered, scratching the back of his head. He quickly looked away when he realized he may have been staring at Josh's ass in his tight jeans. "Come home with me." Josh offered, refilling the last container of paper towels. He turned his body to face Tyler, who wasn't quite sure about that. "I have donuts." Josh added, with a grin that made his eyes all squinty and cute, and it was decided.


End file.
